


Worst Behaviour

by JishytheFishy



Series: BDSM/Kink [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Kink, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, lil bit of breath play, mickey is a kitten, prompt, tail butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishytheFishy/pseuds/JishytheFishy
Summary: Prompt/Request from Dave: Bondage, orgasm delay & pet playIan leaves Mickey tied up at home, and Mickey tries to get off without Ian - he gets caught, obviously.





	Worst Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever to do; the rest of your fics are coming soon! I'm also working on, like, two multi-chaps.   
> Thank you, as always, to my amazing beta, Jessica. <3

Trust. It was the most important thing in their relationship, especially when Ian left Mickey like this: completely naked with his arms skillfully tied behind his back (thanks to Ian’s ROTC training), a ball gag in his mouth, and a fox-like tail hanging from the butt plug inside of him. He’d chosen to be on the couch until Ian got home, and was beginning to regret his decision. There wasn’t a comfortable side to lay on, not much space at all, and if he would accidentally roll too far, he’d be stuck on the floor and would _definitely_ have a difficult time getting up. 

Mickey was growing agitated. He wanted Ian back, he wanted _attention_. He’d been left untouched for way too long, and was beginning to wonder why in the fuck he had ever agreed to this. 

Suddenly, he smirked to himself and rolled towards the back of the couch, turning himself onto his stomach. He rocked his hips, grinding against the couch. The fabric was a bit scratchy against his dick, and it almost pained him more than it brought any relief, but he was pretty desperate in that moment. 

It took another moment before he could really get into it, and mentally start ignoring the uncomfortable feeling - or at least focus on it less. Mickey moaned loudly against the cushions, panting and squeezing his ass around the butt plug, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible. He knew Ian would be mad, and he’d get some sort of punishment, but he’d already been going for too long, there was no way he could stop now. 

Mickey let out a particularly loud groan, somewhat unlike him, but he was in the security of his own apartment, he knew he didn’t have to hide anything. And the old lady down the hall that always gave them weird looks would just have to deal. He practically started fucking the fold where the back of the couch met the cushion, burying his dick into it like his life depended on it. He squeezed his eyes shut and his hips began to stutter, just when a voice completely pulled him out - literally and figuratively. 

“You’re being a bad boy.” 

Mickey whipped around onto his back, panting and staring up at Ian with wide eyes. He let out a, “Fuck,” which was somewhat inaudible around the gag.

Ian smirked, just standing there and watching Mickey begin to spin into the realization of what was to come next. Fuck, he really was going to be in trouble. “What did I tell you about touching yourself without my permission? I tied you up so that you couldn’t get yourself off and you _still_ found a way.” Ian tsked him, walking over to take Mickey’s chin in his hand. “Such a bad kitty.” 

At that, Mickey completely melted. He felt bad for disobeying Ian, but he just got carried away. He didn’t _mean_ to… at least not anymore. He pouted, staring up at Ian with his big, blue eyes. 

Ian frowned, looking like he almost felt bad for Mickey. He nodded, seeming concerned, and then smirked. “You _will_ be sorry.” He said, as if he could read Mickey’s thoughts. 

Abruptly, Ian grabbed Mickey’s arm and turned him over, pulling at the ropes and freeing him. Mickey puffed out a sigh and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, only to be given a smack on his backside. He whimpered and flinched, looking up at Ian, who was using the rope to make a collar and leash, tying it around Mickey’s neck and giving it a gentle tug. Mickey turned and pressed his face into Ian’s crotch, gently nuzzling and nudging his thigh. Ian sighed softly, reaching down to effortlessly pull the gag free, letting it fall between them and to the ground. With his freedom, Mickey gave little kitten licks to Ian’s jeans, gently grazing his teeth along the button and the covered zipper. 

Ian undid his jeans, holding the rope up towards the ceiling and giving Mickey a rough pull. Mickey’s hands slipped up, quickly getting the zipper down and pulling Ian’s jeans down his thighs. He pressed his face into Ian’s crotch once again, licking the outline of his dick, and gently nudging it with his nose. After another pull on his neck, Mickey kissed the skin on Ian’s stomach as he pulled his boxer briefs down, using only his mouth to swallow Ian’s length. He bobbed his head quickly, looking up into Ian’s eyes. He watched Ian’s eyebrow furrow, lips parting to let out an enticing groan. The green eyes flicked down to Mickey’s, and he began rocking his hips, fucking into Mickey’s mouth with fervor. 

Mickey pulled his head away fully after one bob of his head, whispering a soft, “Want you.” And dipping his head down to suck one of Ian’s balls into his mouth. Again, blue eyes met green. “Want your big cock.” He mumbled against Ian’s skin, giving the other a lick, and then trailing his tongue along the underside of Ian’s dick, using his nose to nudge it upright. 

“Like you deserve it.” Ian taunted. Mickey couldn’t believe Ian was _taunting_ him. “Don’t look at me like that. You’ve been bad.” 

“‘M be good. Mhm,” Mickey closed his eyes, nodding with his lips on Ian’s dick. “Promise.” He whispered. “Just want it.” 

“Maybe if you ask nicely. Like a _good_ kitten.” 

“Okay,” Mickey whispered, sucking just on the tip, and then pulling off with a loud pop, smirking up at Ian. “Please can I have your dick inside of me? I promise I’ll be a good boy. I’ll make you come,” He bit his lip, then added, for extra effect, _“Sir.”_

He felt Ian shiver. It worked. 

“Yeah,” Ian sighed, repeating a, “Yeah.” And backing away a few steps, feeding the rope through his hands until he was a few feet away from Mickey, and he tugged lightly on the rope. “Come here, baby.” 

Mickey happily obliged, wanting nothing more than to be close to his lover again. It had only been a few seconds and he was already aching to feel Ian’s warmth on him again. On his lips, his cheeks, his hands. Skin to skin. It was all he’d ever wanted.

Mickey crawled down to the floor from the couch, and began moving towards Ian on his hands and knees, making sure to drop his shoulders every time he moved his arms, and to sway his hips, doing his best to resemble a cat. When he arrived at Ian’s feet, the look on the ginger’s face was enough confirmation that Mickey had done a good job. He sat back on his calves, peering up at Ian with the most innocent expression he could muster. And then, in his gentlest voice, which always felt weird on his tongue, he said, “Fuck me hard.” 

Ian didn’t know if there was a time where Mickey was as sexy as he was in that moment. Ian had always been turned on by Mickey’s rough exterior, which made for amazing sex while they were kids. They had amazing sex now, too, but it was _so_ different. Back when they were living at home on the Southside, Ian would’ve never imagined that one day he could see Mickey on his knees, willingly submitting for Ian with a fucking tail butt plug inside of him. They’d come a long way, and the obvious trust that Mickey had in him was the sexiest thing Ian had ever seen. 

“You wont be able to talk like that with your mouth full of come.” 

Ian leaned down, snatching Mickey’s neck in his grip. He squeezed with just enough force to leave Mickey gasping gently, one hand flying up to curl over Ian’s. Ian’s other hand, the one holding the rope, began pulling it towards the ceiling again as a silent command. As Mickey began to get up, Ian shoved him backwards, watching his lover hit the floor with a thud, the initial shock of pain striking over his face for only a moment before he was staring up at Ian again. Waiting for the next command, or move - waiting to be fucked. 

Mickey spread his legs as Ian straddled his lap, hovering over him with a hand still on his neck. Ian dropped the rope and stuck his free fingers into Mickey’s mouth, three at once, watching Mickey suck on them just as well as he’d sucked cock. He pulled them out after a moment, shifting to his knees between Mickey’s legs, his grip on the man’s neck loosening ever so lightly as Ian tugged out the buttplug, dropping it to the side, and then pushing two fingers into him, all in one swift movement. Mickey whined, head lolling to the side, pressing down on Ian’s fingers. He moved his hips as best he could, and eventually, Ian didn’t bother moving his hand, just watching Mickey fuck himself on Ian’s fingers. 

“Need it.” Mickey panted. 

“Not yet.” 

_”Need_ it. _Please.”_ He whined. 

“Don’t be so fucking greedy.” Ian hissed, roughly thrusting three fingers into Mickey, right to the knuckle. He watched the black haired man jolt and then moan as loud as he could, squeezing his eyes closed. “You need to be taught a lesson. I haven’t forgiven you yet.” 

Ian watched his fingers disappear into Mickey’s tight hole with each thrust, loving every second of the whining, the panting, and the begging. Mickey did his best to keep his mouth shut, but the longer Ian went, the harder it was for him. This was _torture._ But he almost never wanted it to stop. 

Finally, after what had felt like forever, Ian’s hand slipped off of his neck and down Mickey’s broad torso, then to Ian’s half-removed jeans and boxers. Mickey could hear them being pushed down, then the flop as the fabric joined the buttplug on the floor. “Need it,” Mickey repeated gently, moving his feet to rest on Ian’s thighs, opening himself up as much as he could. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Ian spoke gently, comforting his boy as he used his thumb to press his own dick down gently, lining his tip up to Mickey’s hole. He slid in slowly, watching Mickey’s beautiful body take it all, back arching higher and higher as Ian sunk deeper. Both men groaned as Ian bottomed out, his head falling to rest beside Mickey’s. 

It took a moment of getting used to the feeling of Mickey’s warmth surrounding him again. After a long day at work where the only thing he could fucking think about was coming home and getting into Mickey, it was honestly the best feeling in the world. And slowly, Ian pulled out almost all of the way, then shoved himself back in, causing a small yelp to escape from Mickey’s lips. On the second thrust, Ian swallowed the sound with a kiss, and then sat up, closing his hand around Mickey’s throat once more. “Good kittens keep quiet.” He hissed through gritted teeth, and began quickly rocking his hips into Mickey. 

Mickey realized he’d definitely missed the part where Ian had gotten lube from somewhere, but he was so thankful for it. Ian was slipping in and out with ease, but still pushing and stretching Mickey in all of the right ways. He tilted his head back, biting his lower lip and trying his best to stay silent. Anything louder than panting would get him a worse punishment than what was to come, and he really couldn’t do that to himself. 

Only a few minutes had passed, and Mickey realized his orgasm was coming on way too quickly. Ian kept giving Mickey’s windpipe gentle squeezes, though kept a tight hold on it the whole time. His dick was being ignored, yet Mickey could still feel the pressure in his balls, and the way that he was beginning to tighten around Ian’s dick. He grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as his body began to tighten up. He was trying his best to keep his orgasm at bay, but it was coming whether he liked it or not. 

“No, no, no,” Ian let the words roll off of his tongue, still rocking into Mickey as he used his free hand to hold the base of Mickey’s cock. “Not yet.” 

“But-” 

“I said no.” Ian growled, angling his hips to hit Mickey’s prostate, making the smaller man jolt and let out a loud whine. “You don’t deserve it. You were bad.” 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Mickey choked out, shaking his head. He finally opened his eyes, hoping the look he was giving Ian would persuade him. “I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy.” 

“That’s what you said before I left.” Ian snorted, getting into a set rhythm to rail Mickey’s prostate with every thrust. “You were going to come if I didn’t stop you, right?” He asked, though he knew the answer, and smacked Mickey’s cheek when the man shook his head. 

“No!” Mickey cried out, arching his back straight off of the floor and pushing his hips down, meeting Ian halfway each time, despite his body’s protests. “No, no, just gotta come,” He swallowed hard, lifting his hands to curl around Ian’s wrist. 

“Wait until I say.” Ian commanded sternly, cutting Mickey off as the other man began to speak again, _“Wait.”_ Ian looked down at their connection, watching Mickey trembling, and yet still trying to help with every thrust. Ian gave Mickey’s dick a few quick pumps before sliding his hand to the side, over the soft skin, and under Mickey’s thigh. Pushing on the crook of Mickey’s knee, Ian bent the leg as far as it would go, nearly touching Mickey’s chest. “Yeah, yeah,” Ian groaned, letting his mouth run wild as he felt the warmth pool in his lower stomach, a tingling feeling spreading throughout his groin. His head lolled to the side, peppering gentle kisses over Mickey’s leg, and driving his last few thrusts right to Mickey’s back wall. Finally, while buried deep in his lover, Ian came, groaning into the side of Mickey’s knee. 

For a long moment, he just sat there. He felt numb. Numb in his body, but also to everything around him; Mickey’s shaking, quiet panting and begging, and to his own knees sending messages to his brain that they were ready to stop taking all of Ian’s weight now. Now that he was spent. 

Slowly, the feeling came back. He opened his eyes, half of his face still pressed to Mickey’s leg, glancing down at the black-haired man. He smirked tiredly at Mickey’s expression, watching it emulate everything that was the complete _opposite_ of all of Ian’s current blissed-out feelings. He wanted to give Mickey his release, but Ian also wanted a long nap. 

“Ian,” Mickey whined, “Please.” As if asking his partner to come back to the present, and give him attention. _‘Don’t forget about me!’_ , but not in so many words. 

Ian pulled away, quickly grabbing the butt plug next to them and shoving it into Mickey like a cork, keeping all of Ian’s come inside of him. “There.” Ian mumbled, tracing his finger up Mickey’s taint, over his balls, and slowly up the length of his dick. He rubbed the pad of his finger over Mickey’s tip gently, teasing, watching the man squirm. “Okay.” Ian whispered, “Come.” And Mickey did as told, squeezing the butt plug and gasping as Ian’s lips closed around Mickey’s tip suddenly, just as Mickey hit his climax. 

Before he knew it, he felt Ian’s lips on his own, and his hand instinctively came up, fingers threading through that gorgeous red hair. They kissed each other deeply, passing Mickey’s come over their tongues. As the kiss came to an end, Mickey slowly broke away, swallowing and dropping his head back to catch his breath. He felt like he was on fucking fire.

Ian watched with a gentle smile for a moment, brushing his hand over Mickey’s tousled locks, curling a few of the longer hairs in the front around his index finger. “You’re okay, baby,” He whispered, watching his boy give back two gentle nods. Slowly, once he thought it wouldn’t be too much of a strain, Ian moved to Mickey’s side and scooped Mickey up into his arms, standing once he was secured. 

He carried Mickey to their bedroom, all while Mickey was slowly wrapping his arms around Ian’s shoulders, dropping his head to Ian’s chest. He yawned quietly, eyes closed, looking so peaceful. 

“Good, _kitten?”_ Ian smirked, slowly putting Mickey down in their bed, and laying beside him. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey mumbled, grinning to himself. But he was frowning suddenly, reaching out and blindly groping the air for Ian. He only smiled again once Ian took the frantic searching hand, kissing the tattooed knuckles as he laid on his back and guided Mickey to settle on his chest.

“That’s a pretty tail, though.” 

“Say another fucking thing and I’ll strangle you with it.” Mickey muttered. Both men grinned, relaxing into each other. And within seconds, they were out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Drop prompts in the comments or on my tumblr: milkymilkov.tumblr.com!! <3


End file.
